


Happy Tears

by Lost_Elf



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Crying, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf
Summary: Jack and his boyfriend Rhys take a well-deserved vacation. Upon arrival to the dream resort, however, Rhys starts crying. Jack is a good boyfriend and solves everything.**shameless self-indulgent fluff**
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Happy Tears

There was never a more confusing and weird feeling than regretting doing something good for the one he loved, something they've both been excited about for ages. Handsome Jack was torn. But only for a brief moment. Because being the hero he is, he knew what to do.

He should have expected this, honestly. He admitted that the past eight months had been really hard on Rhys. Ever since they started dating, his life must have been crazy. Overcoming his fears and insecurities, then learning to trust each other, then three assassination attempts that got way too close for Jack’s liking (and who knows how good his security team was in sweeping the rest of them under the rug). To sum it up, Rhys was in a lot of stress.

But now they finally had a moment to themselves. Nobody knew the location of their holiday resort, the security was unbreakable, and the weather was nice. Jack got them the nicest little beach house, all glass walls and wooden porches for Rhys to laze on.

Said boyfriend didn’t currently look excited, however. Tears were streaming down his face – a little less on the left side, the tear ducts being slightly damaged from his ECHOeye surgery – and he was sobbing into Jack's godawful green shirt with orange cacti. No words managed to push past the cyborg’s trembling lips, but the CEO had a good idea what the cause for this outburst is, anyway.

“That’s alright, kitten, let it out,” he hummed as he gently stroked the soft brown locks he loved to bury his nose in. He remembered the last time he saw Rhys cry – when he confessed about his feelings for the little code monkey. Not even the assassination attempts got him to cry, or not to Jack’s knowledge. But now it all got to him.

Seeing that this will take some time, Jack scanned their surroundings for a place to sit. He chose the king-sized bed surrounded by two glass walls and with a clear view of the green ocean and the white sand. There were so many pillows that they could build a fortress from them. Jack saved that idea for later.

“C’mon, princess. Let’s lie down and talk, alright?” He gently dragged the younger man to the bed, helping him kick away his shoes and drop all unnecessary accessories – sunglasses, straw hat, small backpack – and then pushed him onto the mattress. It was soft, maybe too much, and the white sheets clung to Rhys’ slim body like he were a princess they decided to protect. They didn’t know yet that the dragon himself swore to make this beauty always happy.

Jack lied down in a strategic position, propping himself up with a few pillows. Then he pulled Rhys to lie on his chest, the cyborg’s long legs nestled between his. Rhys went to bury his face in Jack’s chest, but the CEO nudged his chin gently, so he would look out of the windows.

Rhys' sobs died down then, though there were still tears in his eyes and on his face. His eyes were now transfixed on the window, the waves raising high in the distance as the sky darkened. A storm was coming. Jack knew it would be beautiful, and it would give them a reason to cuddle under a blanket.

“I love you,” he whispered, and his heart clenched at the way Rhys gasped softly. As if he still couldn’t believe. Jack will make him believe. “I’m so glad we are here.”

“I love you too.” It was the first time Rhys spoke since they arrived. His voice was raspy from the crying, and he nuzzled his cheek into Jack’s chest to make his point clear. “I’m so glad I have you.”

In just the first few weeks of their relationship, Rhys taught Jack to believe in himself again. He taught him to see himself for the CEO and hero, and not the monster and failed father. Rhys saw beauty in him that Jack tried to bury, and was immune to the venom Jack used as a protective barrier. Now was Jack's turn to help his boyfriend find security again.

But Rhys spoke first, just as Jack was breathing to begin. “I was scared we would never arrive here. Then I was scared that by _safe_ you mean ten feet high concrete walls and no windows. Then I was scared that we won’t be safe. Then I was scared that you’ll spend our time here working. But then you said that you want to race to the shore, and I— I—” Rhys’ voice broke again. “I love you,” he sobbed before he couldn’t talk anymore.

“I love you too,” Jack smiled and hugged his boyfriend. “I know that the past months were a lot.” Rhys nodded even though he didn’t need to; it was a fact. “But now we are here, and we have this amazing place to ourselves for two weeks. We can have a whole championship in racing to the shore. Or a melon eating contest. Yeah, we are definitely having that. But anyway, I was saying... You are safe here, Rhysie. And you are safe on Helios, too. I’ll never let anyone hurt you, and I’ll personally burn alive anyone who makes you unhappy. Okay?”

Rhys snorts but nods. “Okay... I’m sorry I got so... emotional. Guess I’ve been holding off for too long.”

“Figured that much out,” Jack hums, carding his fingers through soft brown locks again. “We can spend today here, watching the storm, napping. I know I had a plan to fuck the life out of you, but we can reschedule that. Hey, you got any plans tomorrow at 3 PM?”

“No,” Rhys chuckles. “Though, you gotta contact my personal assistant if you want to book a block. I’m a busy man, my time is expens— _aaa!_ ” The end of the sentence is drowned in a shriek as Jack tickles his sensitive sides.

“You little shit,” the CEO growls playfully as he rolls them over to pin the smaller man down. “I’m pouring my heart out here for you, growing all soft, and you can’t make time for me!” Just as he reaches to tickle Rhys some more, a thunder sounds in the distance. The sky begins to light up with flashes in various colours, creating a natural show none of them had witnessed ever before.

“Woah,” Rhys breaths out, relaxing under Jack. “That is... wow.”

“Yeah,” Jack laughs, a little more composed. “That is nice.” Laying down next to his partner and pulling him into a tight embrace from behind, he forgets about their play fight completely in favour of pressing kisses on delicate skin wherever he can reach.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ElfWriting). ^.^


End file.
